dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour)
The Legion was founded when three teenagers of different races spontaneously came together to thwart the attempted assassination of a galactic billionaire, R.J. Brande. Financed by Brande, Rokk Krinn of Braal, Garth Ranzz of Winath and Imra Ardeen of Titan would become respectively Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl, in a super-powered club Brande dubbed the Legion of Super-Heroes. Although they were initially met with disapproval and skepticism when announced, the Legion's discipline, integrity and strict adherence to their own self-published constitution proved their value and merits. They were deputized by the Science Police, and became a legitimate branch of law enforcement. As their credibility grew, so did their ranks. Luornu Durgo of Cargg and Tinya Wazzo of Bgztl, auditioned for and joined the team, as Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl. Their numbers continued to grow with Reep Daggle of Durla, Chameleon Boy, Gim Allon of Earth, Colossal Boy and Lyle Norg of Earth, Invisible Kid joining next. The Legion had their first brush with Time Travel during a conflict between the Metropolis' Time Institute and the Guardians of the Universe. Attempting to stop scientists from trying to view the beginning of time, several Green Lanterns were sent to destroy the institute. One of them, Vidar went rogue and almost killed both himself and the Legionnaires trying to view the beginning of time for himself. The Legion developed a working relationship with the Institute, including scientists such as Circadia Senius, and Querl Dox of Colu, Brainiac 5. When Brainiac 5 joined the Legion, he brought technology like the Time Bubble, which the Legion could use to travel through history. ]] Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl traveled back through time to meet their hero Superboy. They brought him to the future, where he passed an initiation test and became their newest member. The Legionnaires constructed a Superboy Planet in his honor, where they imprisoned him when he was believed to have gone criminal. Supergirl was invited to join the Legion. They introduced her to Chameleon Boy, Colossal Boy, and Invisible Kid. Red Kryptonite aged her during the initiation and made her ineligible. Lightning Lad saved Superboy and Krypto's lives when Lex Luthor attacked them with his Living Kryptonite Men. Star Boy enlists Superboy's help to track down a criminal from Xanthu. Lana Lang tricks him into helping her make Superboy jealous. Supergirl is asked to try out again after she makes friends with Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl and Triplicate Girl. She applies alongside Bouncing Boy, Sun Boy, and Shrinking Violet, all of whom are rejected. Supergirl is accepted along with Brainiac 5, and the two develop romantic feelings for each other. Superboy puts the Daxamite hero Mon-El into the Phantom Zone after accidentally poisoning him with lead. Lex Luthor teams up with the Legion of Super-Villains when he meets Cosmic King, Lightning Lord, and Saturn Queen. They try to kill Superman but the Legion intervenes. Superboy deals with the Legion again when an impostor Sun Boy tricks him into releasing Cyclops the Robot. Chameleon Boy helps Superboy hide his secret identity from Lana Lang by impersonating Clark Kent. Brain-Globes brainwash the 3 founding Legionnaires and force them to attack Superboy. Beppo, Comet, Krypto and Streaky become the Legion of Super-Pets after being enlisted to stop them. Supergirl is brought to the future to fight Positive Man. The Legion are replaced by Chameleon Men, and Supergirl teams up with Streaky's descendant Whizzy to stop them. Supergirl tries to set Superman up with Saturn Woman when she decides he needs to get married. Ultra Boy of Rimbor becomes a Legionnaire when he proves himself against Superboy with the help of Legion advisor Marla Latham. Pete Ross is invited to attend a meeting of the Legion as a special guest for keeping Superboy's secret identity. The Legion also team up with Superman and Antonino Rocca to take down bank robbers. Lex Luthor sends his robot Urthlo to battle the Legion. Saturn Girl develops a serum that allows Mon-El to survive outside the Phantom Zone for brief periods, and they induct him into the Legion. Storm Boy is rejected as a Legionnaire, and Bouncing Boy encourages the other applicants by telling of his own rejection and later acceptance by the Legion. Sun Boy loses his powers and leaves the Legion, but regains them in time to stop Kranyak from attacking the Legion. Matter-Eater Lad of Bismoll becomes a member of the Legion, and helps them take down the conqueror Meglaro. The Super-Sacrifice of the Legionnaires Saturn Girl learns that a Legionnaire will die in combat against Zaryan, and manipulates the election in order to take over as leader so she can steal all their powers and fight him alone. Lightning Lad realizes this and takes her place, flying out to die in battle instead. They hold a funeral and erect a memorial statue of him in the clubhouse. is killed.]] Mon-El is able to finally leave the Phantom Zone when Brainiac 5 develops an Anti-Lead Serum, and he briefly poses as Marvel Lad to play a trick on his friends. Antennae Boy is denied membership in the Legion. Polar Boy starts the Legion of Substitute Heroes with Chlorophyll Kid, Fire Lad, Night Girl and Stone Boy when they are all rejected for membership. Element Lad becomes a member of the Legion, originally posing as Mystery Lad, when his planet Trom is destroyed by Roxxas. is resurrected.]] Lightning Lad seems to return from the dead, but this is revealed to be his twin sister, Ayla, in disguise. The Legion accept her as their newest member using the name Lightning Lass. Chameleon Boy adopts a shape-shifting pet named Proty on a mission against a planet of thieves. Rainbow Girl is denied membership in the Legion. After being rejected for membership, Jungle King changes his name to Monster Master and attacks the Legion with a Legion of Super-Monsters. The entire Legion is murdered by Mxyzptlk V, but Superboy defeats him and reverses his magic. The Legion of Substitue Heroes battle Zyzan invaders posing as the regular Legion, but decide to keep their existence a secret. Mon-El discovers that they can resurrect Lightning Lad using Daxamite science if one of them sacrifices his life using a Lightning Rod. Several members volunteer, and decide to let the lightning choose randomly. Saturn Girl rigs her rod so she will be the one to die, but Proty takes her place and sacrifices himself. This awakens the last spark of life in Lightning Lad, and he returns from the dead. The Iron Curtain of Time Supergirl and the Super-Pets stop Satan Girl from killing the female Legionnaires with a Red Kryptonite device. Jimmy Olsen becomes an honorary member of the Legion as Elastic Lad for his service to Superman. Chameleon Boy adopts a new pet and names it Proty II. Ron-Karr is denied membership in the Legion. The villain Alaktor briefly switches Mon-El, Superboy and Ultra Boy's minds with those of Adolf Hitler, John Dillinger and Nero. The Legion of Substitute Heroes finally reveal themselves, and they're accepted as worthy allies to the Legion. After a contest to determine the most worthy Substitute Hero, Stone Boy is invited to join the Legion but declines. Ultra Boy is expelled from the Legion because he has a criminal record, but it's revealed that he faked this to go undercover. He then begins dating Phantom Girl, the only member to believe in his innocence. The Legionnaires begin pursuing the Time Trapper, but are unable to travel more than thirty days into the future because of his Iron Curtain of Time. Rann Antar is denied membership in the Legion. Dream Girl joins the Legion to save several members from a disaster she foresaw, then resigns to perfect her power further after her vision is revealed to be faulty. Lightning Lass becomes Light Lass when Dream Girl uses Naltorian science to alter her powers. Sun Boy betrays the Legion due to space fatigue, so they pass an amendment to prevent space fatigue in the future. The Legion girls try to help Jimmy Olsen make Lucy Lane jealous. The Legion are defeated by a citadel on Throon, and the substitutes make themselves a Suicide Squad to save the day. Radiation Roy is denied membership. Dev-Em reforms and helps them take down Molock the Merciless, but declines an offer of membership so he can become a government agent. Bouncing Boy loses his powers because of a matter reducer ray, and is demoted to reserve status. The Time Trapper attempts to destroy the Legion, but they send him fleeing through the Iron Curtain of Time by using their greatest weapon the Concentrator. Proty II becomes a member of the Legion of Super-Pets. Double-Header and Spider Girl are denied membership. Proty designs a test to decide the Legion's next leader, and Saturn Girl wins a second consecutive term. Triumph of the Legion of Super-Villains The Heroes of Lallor are manipulated into fighting the Legion by Jungle King's brother Marden King. Beast Boy, Duplicate Boy, Evolvo Lad, Gas Girl and Life Lass become their allies when they realize they're on the same side and team up. Young Lex Luthor travels to the future to destroy the Legion, but they see through his ruse and publicly humiliate him. Queen Azura of planet Femnaz brainwashes the female Legionnaires to try to kill their male companions. Superboy is accidentally sent to a parallel world where he battles 5 villainous Legionnaires. Lone Wolf (later known as Timber Wolf) becomes an ally of the Legion when they help him learn the truth behind his origins. Command Kid becomes a member of the Legion, but betrays them and it's revealed that he is possessed by a space-demon. The Legion exorcizes the demon, causing him to lose his powers and he resigns. Brainiac 5 invents Flight Rings that are superior to their anti-gravity belts. Bizarro Superboy makes his own Legion of Stupor-Bizarros to wreak havoc, but the Legion defeats them. Eyeful Ethel and The Mess are denied membership. Dynamo Boy becomes a member so he can betray them to space-pirates, and has every other Legionnaire expelled on false charges. Dynamo Boy makes the Legion into a crime organization, taking the Legion of Super-Villains from several years in the future as his newest members. Animal Lad, Golden Boy, Polecat and Tusker are denied membership. The villains have Dynamo Boy killed so they can take over, but the heroes return and defeat them. Super-Moby Dick poisons Lightning Lad's arm, causing it to be amputated, and he defeats the monster with his new robot arm. The Legionnaires travel back in time when they learn of a war between Krypton and Earth. They meet the warring colonists Zat-El of Krypton and Leta Lal of Atlantis. Their actions lead to the sinking of Atlantis, and Dinosaurs coming to Earth which were originally Kryptonian beasts. The Legion stops a Protean uprising with the help of Unknown Boy, who is revealed to be Supergirl who was suffering from amnesia due to exposure to Red Kryptonite. Computo the Conqueror The Legion are attacked by a villain named Starfinger who appears to have numerous powers. He holds the United Planets ransom while he destroys the seven wonders of the universe. It's revealed that Starfinger is a brainwashed Lightning Lad with an artificially enhanced robotic arm, and the real Starfinger is his doctor Lars Hanscom. Lightning Lad and Ultra Boy pretend to marry their girlfriends Saturn Girl and Phantom Girl to uncover alien spies. The Time Trapper returns and sends his henchwoman Glorith to kill the Legionnaires, but an accident causes them to be de-aged into babies instead. The super-powered toddlers are easily manipulated into commiting crimes for Uncle Time Trapper, and he kills Glorith for failing him. He is defeated when Element Lad turns his ship into candy, and the Legion leave him stranded on a distant world. Beast Boy goes rogue and embraces his animal nature, declaring war on humanity. The Legion put down his insurrection, and he dies saving a child from one of the wild animals he released. Brainiac 5 creates the robot Computo to help him with experiments, but Computo turns evil and builds an army of robots to take over the world. Computo murders Triplicate Girl by disintegrating her. kills Triplicate Girl.]] Triplicate Girl is buried on Shanghalla, but it's revealed that she has two bodies left and she takes the name Duo Damsel. The Legion takes refuge in the ancient abandoned Batcave. Brainiac 5 tries creating a Bizarro Computo to fight the real one, and when that fails, he saves the day by blasting him with antimatter. Calamity King and Color Kid are denied membership. Star Boy is put on trial and expelled from the Legion for killing Dream Girl's ex-boyfriend in self-defense. Star Boy and Dream Girl join the Legion of Substitute Heroes together. The Luck Lords pretend to jinx the Legion, but they're defeated by the Super Pets and arrested for extorting money from the populace for fake good luck charms. The Legionnaires are imprisoned in an alien stalag by the powerful Nardo. Matter-Eater Lad is ballooned to the size of Bouncing Boy. Several fellow inmates are executed by Nardo, including Plant Lad, Blockade Boy, and Weight Wizard. Another inmate, Shadow Kid, survives. They escape Nardo with the help of Superboy, Mon-El, and Ultra Boy. The Doomed Legionnaire Ferro Lad, Karate Kid, Nemesis Kid and Princess Projectra are selected as new Legionnaires. Earth is attacked by the Khund warlord Garlak, and they suspect one of the new members has sold them out. Nemesis Kid is revealed as the traitor, and they defeat the Khunds but Nemesis Kid escapes. Invisible Kid is elected the new leader, with Superboy as his deputy. The Legion battles Doctor Regulus, who has sworn revenge on Sun Boy. Universo steals a Time Bubble to divert the Legion while he takes over Earth. They defeat him with the help of his son, Rond Vidar. Superboy and Supergirl are forced to resign and have their memories of the future erased when Earth is surrounded by a Green Kryptonite cloud. They send two mysterious new members named Sir Prize and Miss Terious to act in their place. Prince Evillo sends his Devil's Dozen henchmen Apollo, The Hag, Sugyn and Wild Huntsman to commit crimes across the universe. R.J. Brande calls them for help, and it's revealed that he is the Legion's wealthy benefactor. Color Kid becomes a member of the substitutes and they battle the super-pets when Supergirl thinks they are villains. Miss Terious and Sir Prize are revealed to be Dream Girl and Star Boy, who are welcomed back into the Legion. Evillo's doctor Zan Orbal betrays him by restoring the powers of Bouncing Boy, giving Lightning Lad a replacement human arm, and returning Matter-Eater Lad to his normal size. They defeat Evillo, and The Hag is revealed to be Dream Girl's brainwashed sister, the White Witch, a heroine of their home planet Naltor. The Legion defeats Evillo. Superboy and Supergirl are able to return when Color Kid transmutes the Green Kryptonite cloud into harmless Blue Kryptonite. sacrifices himself.]] Earth is threatened by a Sun-Eater, and the only beings powerful enough to stop it are the five most wanted criminals in the galaxy. The Legion tracks down Emerald Empress, Mano, Persuader, Tharok, and Validus and recruits them to help defeat the sun-eater. Their combined powers are unable to harm the Sun-Eater, so Tharok builds a bomb to destroy it at its core. Ferro Lad plunges into the heart of the sun-eater and detonates the bomb, destroying the monster and sacrificing himself in the process. The villains unite as the Fatal Five, but then seem to destroy themselves when Validus's mental lightning clashes with the Persuader's atomic axe. A memorial rocket to Ferro Lad is sent to Shanghalla. In the Legion's future, Superman returns to spend time with the Adult Legion. They are attacked by a mysterious villain who is revealed to be the mind-controlled twin of Ferro Lad, Douglas Nolan. Nolan was controlled by the Legion of Super-Villains, who have returned with new members Beauty Blaze and Echo. They are defeated by the heroic descendants of ancient villains, Lex Luthor and Mr. Mxyzptlk, who are welcomed into the Legion. In the regular timeline, Lana Lang becomes a reserve member of the Legion in her Insect Queen identity. Brainiac 5, Dream Girl, Element Lad, Mon-El and Superboy are briefly de-aged to become toddlers and adopted by desperate parents. The Legionnaires are haunted by the ghost of Ferro Lad, who blames them for his death. This is revealed to be a ruse perpetrated by the rogue Controller, who was responsible for releasing the Sun-Eater. Black Day for the Legion The Hunter captures 6 Legionnaires and takes them to his homeworld Simballi, where he releases them into the jungle and proceeds to hunt them down, planning to make trophies of them, but dies in the effort. The Legion is outlawed by Earthgov's new President Kandro Boltax, making them enemies of the state. Rond Vidar helps them reveal that Universo is posing as Boltax, and Rond is made an honorary Legionnaire for his assistance. The real President Boltax sends them to escort peaceful ambassador Dominators through the 10th Dimension. They are attacked by assassins called the Unkillables, who are revealed to be led by a hostile Dominator in disguise. Jimmy Olsen is called to help the Legion with their monthly bulletin, and he inadvertently makes his own headlines as Elastic Lad. Mantis Morlo swears to destroy the Legion and attacks them with his Chemoids. Morlo attempts to blow up the Earth, but they make a decoy Earth and then ridicule him when he blows that up instead. The super-pets fight against their masters when they feel unappreciated, but they prove themselves by foiling an intergalactic crime ring. The Fatal Five lure a Legion team to investigate the newly hostile planet Talok VIII in order to trick them into freeing the Five from the other dimension where Validus and Persuader's clash had previously accidentally imprisoned them. The Legion team up with Talok's champion Shadow Lass to liberate her world. Shadow Lass becomes a member of the Legion and helps fight the Fatal Five when they take over Metropolis. The Legion Clubhouse is severely damaged in the battle and replaced by an expansive Legion Headquarters, which is bankrolled by the United Planets. Earth is invaded by the Dark Circle. Brainiac 5 stops them by using a Miracle Machine the Controllers gave to the Legion in gratitude for defeating the rogue Controller. They decide that the Miracle Machine's power to turn thoughts into reality is too dangerous, and it must be sealed in Inertron. The girl Legionnaires attack the boys when they're brainwashed by Thora of the matriarchal world Taltar. Supergirl defeats Thora when she discovers her plot and Thora takes her own life. Mordru the Merciless Mordru escapes his vault prison under Legion headquarters, where they trapped him in a previous encounter. Four Legionnaires flee to 20th Century Smallville, where he pursues them. Insect Queen and Pete Ross aid them in the fight against Mordru, but he defeats them and puts them on trial with a jury of history's greatest criminals. He is betrayed by his assistant Wraithor, whom he executes, but then becomes trapped again when his own magic fireball causes a cave-in. Colossal Boy is blackmailed into service by Tarik the Mute, who has founded a school for super-villains (predecessor to the Legion of Super-Villains) patterned after the Legion's own academy. This group of villains includes Lightning Lord, Nemesis Kid, Radiation Roy, Ron-Karr and Spider Girl. Chemical King and Timber Wolf graduate from the Legion Academy and are granted membership for helping to infiltrate and defeat the super-villains. Dawn Allen and Don Allen upstage the Legion as the Tornado Twins, but it's revealed this is a publicity stunt honoring their ancestor the Flash. The Legionnaires are forced to work in the Scorpius Gang, which industrialist Leland McCauley is using to strike at his rival R.J. Brande. They battle the Taurus Gang consisting of Black Mace, Mystelor, Quanto, Rogarth and Shagrek. It's revealed that the leader of Taurus is police chief Zoltorus posing as Brande. The Wanderers become allies to the Legion. Their members Celebrand, Dartalg, Elvo, Immorto, Ornitho, Psyche and Quantum Queen are temporarily turned evil by the Nefar Nebula. The Legion also receive an invitation challenging their most powerful member to a tournament. They compete against each other by capturing the Wanderers, and Chameleon Boy wins by disguising himself as Bouncing Boy. Chameleon Boy is teleported to the medieval planet Nadir in another dimension, where he becomes engaged to Princess Elwinda after defeating Baron Kodar. The Legionnaires teleport him back on his wedding day, and he is heart-broken at the prospect of never seeing his beloved again. The Legionnaires pose as greedy entrepreneurs to defeat the evil living planet Modulus. Five Legionnaires are poisoned, and with twelve hours to live Karate Kid single-handedly attacks the Fatal Five and narrowly escapes with his life. The Seerons cure the poisoned members after Ultra Boy uses the Miracle Machine to retrieve them from their burial in space. The culprit is revealed to be Alek Korlo. Alrrk and Skyzznx try to destroy the Legion from their sailboat on the Sun, and several Legionnaires are sent on an odyssey across the universe. Zap Goes the Legion Timber Wolf becomes addicted to a "strange fruit" given to him by an evil Doctor, but Light Lass forces him to choose between his addiction and her. Sunburst infiltrates the Legion by having his accomplice Uli Algor pose as Shadow Lass, but they discover this deceit. Duo Damsel begins dating Bouncing Boy, and her second self briefly turns evil when she meets the hero Nam'lor. Matter-Eater Lad goes on a date with Shrinking Violet while dealing with his father's gambling addiction. This makes her boyfriend Duplicate Boy jealous, and he tries to fight Matter-Eater Lad until Violet assures him they are just friends. Cosvarr threatens the Legion with his robot army of Protectors, but his lover Zorla destroys them when he flirts with Light Lass. Chameleon Boy disguises himself as human to date Janice Warren, and she accepts him when he reveals his true form to save her life. Dream Girl predicts that Mon-El will die, causing his descendant Eltro Gand to intervene. This inadvertantly causes Mon's death and Eltro then sacrifices himself to revive Mon-El, using a device similar to the one used to revive Lightning Lad earlier. Kenz Nuhor's brother Yark Althu tries to take revenge on Star Boy, with a gang of Naltorian criminals who use prophetic dreams to plan heists. Uli Algor is released from prison and uses a device to neutralize several Legionnaires' super-powers, but Ultra Boy defeats her with a slug to the jaw. Wayland Bannan forces the Legion to drop one member if they want to keep their tax-exempt status, and Superboy resigns. The android criminal Klim tries to destroy the Legion but he's stopped by Chemical King, Cosmic Boy and Shrinking Violet. The Espionage Squad is sent to depose President Peralla on Lahum, and prevent Dark Circle agent Diol Masrin taking over. Princess Projectra is put through a series of stress tests to prove she isn't nearing a psychological break. As part of the test, Brainiac 5 (disguised as Prince Projectur) and Sun Boy (disguised as Saturn Lad) pretend to be male versions of Projectra and Saturn Girl. Karate Kid ends his term as leader, and Mon-El becomes the new leader with Element Lad as his deputy. Murder the Leader Lightning Lad and Light Lass hunt down their brother Lightning Lord, and the feedback caused by his bolts clashing with Lightning Lad's causes his hair to turn white. Mordru creates an evil duplicate Cosmic Boy, but Superboy exposes the impostor. Invisible Kid's powers are duplicated by the Invisible Invader, but he figures out a way to stop the villain. Two space-wraiths possess four Legionnaires and control them, but leave when their bodies are recharged. Matter-Eater Lad is framed as a traitor by his brother Renkil Kem, and goes on the run until Renkil confesses. Chameleon Boy is brainwashed to destroy Superboy by Mordru, but Superboy rehabilitates him. Mon-El and Saturn Girl are kidnapped by Tharok during a leader election, but Mon-El tricks Validus into crushing Tharok. Doctor Regulus returns with greater powers, but they cut off his power source and defeat him. Duo Damsel and Chameleon Boy settle a war between day-dwellers and night-dwellers on the planet Pasnic. ERG-1 tries out for the Legion, but seemingly dies when he uses all of his antimatter energy to stop a rampaging robot. Vengeance of the Super-Villains! Tyr brainwashes Timber Wolf to kill the President, but they defeat him.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #197 The Fatal Five nearly erase the Legion from time, but Chameleon Boy poses as Mano and stops their plan.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #198 Tyr's discarded gun-hand gains sentience and tries to break him out of prison. Bouncing Boy is targeted by the second Hunter, who tries to avenge his father and is defeated.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #199 Bouncing Boy and Duo Damsel get married, then quit the Legion after Bouncing Boy loses his powers. Starfinger kidnaps Duo Damsel at the wedding, but he is apprehended and Duo Damsel is returned to her groom.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #200 Infectious Lass and Porcupine Pete are denied membership in the Legion. ERG-1 returns alive and stops Molecular Master from stealing the Miracle Machine and poisoning the Legion. Dream Girl saves Karate Kid by predicting a fatal internal wound.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #201 ERG-1 becomes a member of the Legion and takes the new name Wildfire. Colossal Boy and Shrinking Violet are stranded in space together, until they find a way to get home. Devil-Fish helps the Legion stop a disaster in the Pacific Ocean.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #202 Invisible Kid is killed by Validus while valiantly trying to protect Legion Headquarters. This is tragic, but allows him to be with his departed sweetheart Myla in a ghost dimension.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #203 The Legion is shocked to learn of a forgotten applicant named Anti-Lad who wiped their memories when he returned to the 75th Century. Brainiac 5 nearly dies when he builds a fake Supergirl android in his sleep.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #204 The Master mind-controls the Legionnaires and tries to execute Ultra Boy and Lana Lang, but he is defeated by Superboy. Ferro Lad and Invisible Kid are cloned, but Brainiac 5 is unable to design a clone that doesn't explode after 48 hours. Projectra believes Orando has been overthrown, but Karate Kid reveals that this is one of her own illusions.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #206 Science Police cadet Roon Dvron assists the Legion by helping take down Universo. Lightning Lad crosses paths with Lightning Lord again on the anniversary of their parents' deaths.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #207 The Legion of Super-Villains returns with Lightning Lord, Nemesis Kid, Radiation Roy, Spider Girl, and new members Chameleon Chief and Sun Emperor. They attempt to discredit the Legion by assassinating a diplomat, but they are defeated by Chameleon Boy posing as Chameleon Chief.''Superboy starring the Legion of Super-Heroes'' #208 An Eye for an Eye The Legion of Super-Villains reunites and breaks every prisoner out of Takron-Galtos. They swear a blood oath that they will each kill one Legionnaire. Element Lad organizes the Legion while Zymyr steals the protective shields around Earth. Nemesis Kid is revealed to be their leader, and they steal the planet Orando through teleportation to keep as their private world. Using Zymyr's technology, their secret lair is hidden between dimensions. Light Lass regains her electrical powers when Lightning Lord tortures her, making her Lightning Lass again. Karate Kid is nearly beaten to death by Nemesis Kid, then sacrifices himself to destroy a power-sphere and dies. Princess Projectra snaps Nemesis Kid's neck, and the rest of the Legion captures the scattered villains. Projectra declares that she is leaving the Legion to rule her people, and moves Orando to another dimension. This strands Chameleon Boy, Element Lad, Phantom Girl, Shrinking Violet, and Ultra Boy between dimensions. Lightning Lass finally defeats her evil brother on Winath, and decides to rejoin the Legion. The More Things Change The Magic Wars Sensor Girl is elected the new leader. The Legion deal with supernatural threats when magic suddenly returns and the laws of science begin to fail. There's a massive disaster as technology everywhere across the United Planets stops working. Antonio Stefanacci helps the Legion restore science on Earth. These events awaken an ancient evil known as the Archmage who is a personification of dark magic. They approach the Archmage on Sorcerers' World, where Magnetic Kid sacrifices himself to break the enchantments. The Legion are unable to defeat the Archmage. White Witch allows it to destroy Sorcerers' World. This destroys all magic in the universe, effectively killing the Archmage as well. The United Planets remains in ruins, but the Legion swears to rebuild. Five Years Later Five years after the conclusion of the Magic Wars, the Legion has disbanded under pressure from the aggressive government of Earthgov. The economy has collapsed, the Earth has been taken over by Dominators and seceded from the United Planets, and the universe is in general disarray. It is under these circumstances that Reep Daggle deems it necessary to create a new Legion with the help of Rokk Krinn, who lost his magnetic powers in the war between Imsk and Braal due to an injury inflicted on him by the Legionnaire once known as Shrinking Violet. The team is reunited fairly quickly, with old members, and new ones like Kono. The machinations of the Time Trapper soon come into play, as Mon-El confronts him , resulting in a temporary rewriting of history where Mordru became the ruler of the universe in Time Trapper's absence. Mordru's wife, Glorith, takes the place of the Time Trapper, largely restoring the previous time continuum. After a successful mission to save Mysa Nal from Mordru , the newly reformed Legion confronts Roxxas, who recently murdered Blok. This battle also reunites them with Dawnstar, now possessed by Bounty. Zero Hour The timestream is heavily altered during Zero Hour when Parallax erases most of existence to rebuild a better universe. The Legionnaires begin fading out of existence as history disappears into entropy. Time Trapper returns and reveals himself to be Rokk Krinn, now trying to help the Legion. The future is erased entirely, but the Legionnaires die confident that something strong will take their place. There will always be a Legion. returns.]] The Lightning Saga Starman appears in the 20th Century, having lost his mind and entered a mental institution. He becomes a member of the Justice Society. Batman meets Karate Kid in the Batcave, who has lost his memory and believes he is Trident. They subdue him, and it is revealed that 7 Legionnaires are trapped in the past without their memories. The Justice League and Justice Society team up to find them. Dream Girl is found in Arkham Asylum with Doctor Destiny, and she explains that one of the seven has to die. Wildfire is found in the Fortress of Solitude, where Superman reveals that he hasn't seen the Legion since the Crisis. Timber Wolf is discovered in Gorilla City, and Dawnstar is found on Thanagar. The Legionnaires reunite and escape the Hall of Justice, each taking out a Lightning Rod. The League and Society meet Triplicate Girl in the Hall of Doom, who explains they were sent back to fight Computo. This is revealed to be an illusion cast by Sensor Girl to distract them from the Legion's real mission. It is revealed that the Legionnaires are attempting to resurrect someone at the expense of one of their own lives. Their efforts bring back Wally West and his family, then they all return to the future except Karate Kid and Starman. It is revealed that West was not their true intention, but they have the person they actually wanted in a Lightning Rod. Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes Brainiac 5 calls Superman to the future, Earth has become a xenophobic police state. It's explained that Earth-Man produced evidence proving Superman was human and hated aliens. Earth-Man started a Justice League of Earth made of former Legion rejects, and rounded up alien immigrants into camps. Earth was made to believe the Legionnaires were alien invaders or race traitors, forcing the Legionnaires to flee or go into hiding. This has pushed the United Planets to the edge of a race war. The sun turned red, and the Legionnaires voted that they could never see Superman again. Superman becomes part of the resistance movement, and they work to release Legionnaires from prisons. They find Brainiac 5 as the new dictator of Colu, where he's been stalling the U.P.'s intentions to attack Earth. Brainiac 5 is forced to flee with the rest of them when he's outed as a traitor. They attack the Justice League's headquarters with the help of the Legion of Substitute Heroes. Superman fights Earth-Man while the captured Legionnaires are rescued, and the sun is turned back to normal. Superman regains his powers and shows humanity a message of tolerance, stopping the oncoming war. The Legionnaires begin to rebuild, and Superman is sent back to his own time. It is later revealed that Time Trapper manipulated these events to make the Legion forget Superman. He forged the tablet claiming Superman was human. Legion of 3 Worlds The Time Trapper brings Superboy-Prime to the 31st Century, where Prime declares he will destroy everything Superman inspired. Leland McCauley assassinates R.J. Brande at a United Planets conference, then crumbles into dust. Prime destroys Takron-Galtos and assembles a new Legion of Super-Villains. To deal with this threat, Brainiac 5 decides to call on Superman and two other versions of the Legion from parallel Earths. Blok rescues White Witch from Mordru on Sorcerers' World. Prime recruits Mordru and executes Rond Vidar. Brainiac 5 summons the second Legion of Super-Heroes and third Legion of Super-Heroes using the Justice League's Crystal Ball. Mon-El takes Rond's corpse to Oa, where they learn that Sodam Yat is the last Guardian and enlist him. The three Legions battle Prime and his villains. Radiation Roy kills the second Karate Kid. Prime kills the third Sun Boy. Brainiac 5 uses his Lightning Rod and XS on the Cosmic Treadmill to resurrect Kid Flash. Prime kills Kinetix and the third Element Lad. Brainiac 5 uses the Fortress of Solitude to resurrect Superboy, who battles Prime. Time Trapper brings Superman and the founders to the End of Time, where he reveals that he is an aged Superboy-Prime. White Witch defeats Mordru and absorbs him, turning herself into the Black Witch. Duo Damsel returns with the power to generate many bodies, now calling herself Duplicate Damsel. They trick Prime into fighting the Time Trapper, which destroys the Trapper and sends Prime powerless back to his own universe. It's explained that the second Legion belongs to Earth-247 and the third Legion belongs to Earth-Prime, and they're both sent home. Before sending him home, Brainiac 5 gives Superman access to the Miracle Machine so he can use it to fight Darkseid. Superman wishes for a happy ending, and they prevail against the threat. Last Stand of New Krypton The Espionage Squad returns to the 20th Century. Element Lad poses as a teacher to Superboy, and Tellus hides in the swamps of Smallville where he is investigated by Simon Valentine. Starman brings them the Last Will and Testament of R.J. Brande, which is their battle plan for an upcoming war. Lightning Lord tells Lightning Lad that he believes himself to have a long-lost twin, and Lightning Lad visits Winath to search for the truth. Polar Boy and Sun Boy take down a villain named Cryo-King who reveals that the Legion of Super-Villains have their own espionage squad in the past. Blok visits Sorcerers' World to find the Black Witch, and decides to stay and help her keep the dark magics of Mordru contained. The Choice Earthgov forces the Legion to accept Earth-Man as a new member if they want to keep their headquarters on Earth. Earth-Man is also selected by Dyogene to become the next Green Lantern. Titan is blown up when scientists at the Time Institute attempt to view the Big Bang. Saturn Queen terrorizes the Legion when she learns that her homeworld has been destroyed. Sensor Girl defeats Saturn Queen. Earth-Man is forced to save a race of insects, and he discards his power ring. Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl have their children kidnapped by the Religion of Crime, and they fight Darkseid cultists to get them back. Earth-Man has his former political supporters arrested when they try to wipe out the Titanian refugees. Kimball Zendak is murdered by Durlan terrorists who steal his identity. Phantom Girl finds Earth-Man in bed with Shadow Lass. Cosmic Boy decides to step down as team leader following a stressful training mission with the Legion Academy. Consequences Durlan terrorists assassinate a U.P. senator, and the Legion battle them. Mon-El leaves the Legion when Dyogene selects him as the new Green Lantern. The Durlans begin attacking everyone involved with R.J. Brande's death. Mon-El is elected new leader. Dyogene begins to train Mon-El, and they take down the villain Sun Killer. Brainiac 5 and Chameleon Boy investigate the terrorists on Durla, while other Legionnaires defend the politicians. The new Emerald Empress briefly takes over Orando, causing Sensor Girl to leave and stay with her people. Brainiac 5 takes over as deputy leader when Mon-El declines the position. They discover that the Durlan terrorists were a ruse by Chameleon Boy's aunt R'aesha so she could steal R.J. Brande's fortune. When Evil Calls Saturn Queen is given greater powers by the Blue Flame and assembles a new Legion of Super-Villains including Akka, Hunter, Immortus, Lightning Lord, Micro Lad, Questor, Sun Killer and Zymyr. There's a massive Takron-Galtos break-out. Micro Lad is executed for disobedience. They destroy the Rock of Eternity to symbolically abolish faith. Frost and Fume are the first captured, and Timber Wolf beats Sun Emperor in a fist-fight. Lightning Lord recruits Stegus, and Saturn Queen devastates Colu. The heroes take down Sun Killer, and Hunter offers Earth-Man control of Earth if he betrays the Legion. Immortus is taken to Preem Aven for rehabilitation. Akka is used as a living sacrifice to increase Hunter's tracking power. This leads Saturn Queen to the hidden world of Utopia, ruled by the immortal wise man Master Kong. There's a massive showdown on Utopia between the two Legions, deciding the balance of Yuga. Earth-Man sacrifices himself and dies to destroy the Blue Flame. Mon-El retires as a Green Lantern, and Dyogene stays on Utopia to learn wisdom. Bouncing Boy, Duplicate Girl and Night Girl teach a new class at the Legion Academy including Chemical Kid, Comet Queen, Dragonwing, Glorith, Gravity Kid, and Variable Lad. They break curfew to battle Alchemical Girl and Black Mace of the Taurus Gang when Chemical Kid's dad is threatened. Glorith beats the villains with help from her mentor Black Witch. XS is invited to the academy, but declines so she can focus on her artwork. Comet Queen reveals that she is re-training at the Legion because Saturn Queen destroyed her memories. Graduation Day is a disappointment when Crystal Kid, Lamprey, Nightwind and Power Boy are selected to work on Takron-Galtos instead of in the Legion. The cadets prove themselves in a battle against Cosmic King, but Variable Lad dies and Gravity Kid decides to go to Takron-Galtos with Power Boy. Hostile World Chameleon Girl, Dawnstar, Gates, Tellus, Timber Wolf, Tyroc and Wildfire are stranded in the 21st Century by a Time Bubble accident. They are tracking the villain Alastor, who releases a pathogen called Hypertaxis. This transforms local humans into Hypersapiens, and the Legionnaires battles a man named Jeffrey Scanlon. The outbreak gets worse, and they struggle to contain the epidemic of shape-shifting humans. Black Razors are sent to take the Legion down, just as they find Alastor. Tellus defeats the powerful Alastor, and Timber Wolf is captured by Major Nicholson. They break Timber Wolf out of a government facility with the help of Martian Manhunter. He tells them they cannot return home and they will die in the past. Alastor is tracked to New York City, and they follow. Timber Wolf teams up with a thief named Oz to steal from crooks so they can survive. Possible Futures Adult Legion Early in their adventures, Superman met a grown-up version of the Legion. They had taken adult names such as Cosmic Man, Lightning Man, and Saturn Woman. In their first meeting, they battled the adult Legion of Super-Villains. It is also revealed that Lightning Man and Saturn Woman are married. Cosmic Man and Lightning Man are allies to Superman when he needs help. Superman learns the rest of their marriages and history when he visits the 30th Century years after his childhood. They add the descendants of Lex Luthor and Mxyzptlk to their team. This future is established as one of many possible futures. | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: All Legionnaires were presented with a flight ring that enabled them to defy gravity and sustain movement through the air by aerodynamically generating force. * Legion Flight Belt: Prior to the creation of the anti-gravity metal of which the Rings are made, the Legion used Flight Belts. * Legion Space Suit: Legionnaires use an insulated space suit that wore overtop of their costume for missions that required her to operate in the vacuum of outer space. * Time Viewer | Transportation = * Legion Cruiser * Legion Time Bubble: For missions which involved traveling backwards through time. | Weapons = * | Notes = | Trivia = * There were originally two generations of Legionnaires, both with identical appearances and codenames. Because Supergirl exists in Superboy's future, the Legionnaires who first met her described themselves as children of the originals. This was retconned nine issues later and corrected in reprints. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Glorithverse